Electrical stimulation of nerves or branches of nerves is known to be effective in the treatment of a variety of neurological disorders in living beings spanning from treatment of incontinence to gait disorders.
Treating gait disorders, especially correcting drop-foot, electrodes are placed in the proximity of the peroneal nerve or its branches. A pulse generator connected to the electrode generates a pattern of pulses to stimulate the nerve which will cause the foot dorsiflexor muscles to contract. Thus the foot will be lifted and it will be possible for the patient to swing the leg in a more natural manner. An example of a system for correction of drop-foot is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,403,821 B2 to Neurodan A/S. The document covers the medical aspects and examples of various preferred embodiments are disclosed. For the triggering of the electrical stimulation of the nerve, according to the wanted reaction of the foot, the use of a foot switch is disclosed. Both the heel-off and heel-strike can be detected and used for input to the pulse generator in order to calculate and initiate the appropriate pulse pattern to be fed to the electrode. The foot switch can be connected to the pulse generator using electrical wires or the foot switch can include a wireless transmitter module for communicating the pulse generator.
Anyhow a disadvantage can be seen in that equipping the foot switch with a wireless transmitter module results in a quite voluminous device. This is especially the case taking into considerations that the foot switch when mounted on the foot has to be contained in or at least partly in the foot wear, partly protruding out of the foot wear. If the foot switch is kept in place under the foot by a sock or other means, e.g. bands, it presents even more of an obstacle. A voluminous device also tends to move its position in relation to the foot over time introducing another source of failure. Another disadvantage associated, is that a wireless module in the form of a wireless transmitter needs a source of energy in the form of a battery. Both the wireless transmitter and battery take up much space, and adds to the complexity of the housing and the costs of the mechanics. Additionally, the presence of a battery in itself introduces a limitation since it has to be replaced now and then or have to be recharged if the battery is rechargeable. The cost for a wireless transmitter module is also a factor that should be taken into account.